This invention represents an improvement over the structure disclosed in my prior Patent No. 3,529,722, and relates generally to spin-on, throw-away type filter cartridges.
More particularly, filters of the type with which the present invention is concerned are intended for use as oil filters on internal combustion engines, as, for example, on automotive engines.
However, the different automotive manufacturers, and including both foreign and domestic manufacturers, provide different size or configured filter attaching structures on many of the different makes of vehicles, thus requiring manufacture and storage of the corresponding number of filters having different filter attaching structures thereon for cooperation with the attaching structures on the engines.
In a typical construction of the type utilizing an attaching structure for attachment of the spin-on type filter, a threaded stud is mounted in the block of the engine and has an externally threaded projecting portion for cooperation with complemental female threads in an attaching means on the filter to removably attach the filter to the engine. Most of the studs used on automotive engines in the United States come in one of two sizes, either 3/4- 16 inches or 13/16-16 inches. Accordingly, filters must be manufactured having corresponding thread sizes of 3/4 16 inches and 13/16-16 inches in order to be operatively attached to the different size studs. Additionally, very popular thread sizes imported into the United States are 18 .times. 1.5mm and 20 .times. 1.5mm. Filters utilizing these thread sizes are usually of different overall diameter and length than those using the 3/4- 16 inches and 13/16-16 inches threads. Thus, though a 3/4- 16 inches internal thread will give marginally satisfactory engagement with a short length of 18 .times. 1.5mm external thread, and a 13/16-16 inches internal thread will likewise engage a short length of 20 .times. 1.5mm external thread, interchangeability of existing filters on the different thread sizes is not contemplated or easily accomplished. This, of course, requires manufacture and storage of a number of filters for each of the different size attaching structures and selection of the proper filter by the ultimate purchaser.
When the present invention, these four thread sizes could be serviced with a single filter configuration. At present, however, two filters would be the preferred solution to fit the majority of all passenger cars now produced, i.e., one filter to fit both 13/16-16 inches and 3/4 16 inches threads, and the other to fit both 20 .times. 1.5mm and 18 .times. 1.5mm threads.
In accordance with the present invention, unique multiple attaching means is thus provided on the filter, whereby a single filter configuration may be manufactured with the multiple attaching means thereon for attachment of the filter to either of the commonly used sizes of filter attaching means on automotive engines.